Hush Day
by Hopes2High
Summary: It's hush day at Chilton and a certain blonde hair, blue eyed boy is determind to get Rory's heart. TRORY. ONESHOT. I own nothing.


**I know, I know! I said my next story would be a Logan and Rory pairing, But well you see Lately I've started to enjoy Tristan and Rory stories just as much as Logan and Rory. So this is a Trory.**

**Some backround information: Paris, Louise and Madelyn do not hate Rory. In fact they befriended her. Paris never liked Tristan. There is no Dean and no Jess because I don't like them. **

**Oh and for those who aren't aware: HUSH DAY: Is a day where all the girls are given a heart and they are not allowed to talk to the boys (Even in class, Teachers make sure of it.). If a guy gets a girl to talk she has to give him her heart and the guy who gets the girls heart is her date to the Valentines dance. (I know is lame but my high school does it and I thought it would be a good way to base a story)

* * *

**

"Attention all Chiltonites! It's Valentines day and you know what that means, It's hush day!" A voice said over the loud speaker.

Rory being new to the school had no idea what that meant. "Hush day?" Rory leaned over to ask Paris. "Yeah, It's a lame game the school plays. You get a heart and you can't talk to a guy and if you do you have to give him your heart." she explained.

Rory nodded in comprehension. "Of course there are those slutty chicks who intentionally talk to guys so they can gloat about giving a guy their heart." Madelyn told her. "Except we play the old fashion way, We let the guys try and break us down. It's a good way to make a guy work for you attention." Louise added.

"It's pointless. But it's Chilton Tradition." Paris said. "Well I mean I guess it's not so bad, It's just a game no harm, no foul." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Mary, Mary, Mary." Tristan said walking up to Rory. "Going to talk to me so I can have your heart. I know your dying to give it to me." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tristan, Go somewhere. Preferably a ditch." Rory said flatly. "Mar, that hurts plus you talked to me now fess up the heart."

"I haven't gotten mine yet. Besides I am going to give it to someone who isn't trying to make me another notch on his bedpost."

"Your so cynical, I wouldn't do that. I want your heart and only your heart." Tristan told her. "Bite me." Rory said getting up to walk across the room.

"My pleasure!" Tristan called after her. Rory shook her head in disgust, Tristan just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that she despised him, he wouldn't leave her alone.

Rory got her heart and as instructed put her name on it. She looked up to find Tristan standing in front of her. "So you going to fess the up the heart that is rightfully mine?" He asked.

Rory just shook her head she was determined to not let Tristan get to her. By the end of the day Tristan could have any girls heart but he could not have hers.

Rory looked up to see Tristan talking to James Rodney who sat next to her. Suddenly she saw James got up and Tristan sat into the recently vacated desk. Rory rolled her eyes.

Tristan turned to her and smirk "I just wanted to get a closer seat to the board that's all Mar." He said innocently.

Rory gave him a look that clearly showed that she didn't believe him. He wasn't going to make this easy on her.

Rory got through first period without talking to Tristan, but not for his lack of trying. Tristan tried to get Rory to talk all class he had taken many approaches. Which included pretending not to get the lesson to throwing things at her.

* * *

As Rory walked up to her locker as four boys that she knew tried to get her to talk. "As long as they aren't Tristan I can deal with the pestering." Rory thought to herself.

She opened her locker and got the books she needed for the next two classes she didn't want to increase her chances of being put into Tristan's path, Considering he had taken a liking to making out with his random flavors of the week in front of her locker, and today would be no exception.

Just as Rory closed her locker door she almost screamed when she saw that Tristan was standing there. She muffled her scream so nothing came out.

"Were you hiding from me Mary?" Tristan asked childishly. Rory nodded and began to make her journey to her next class which of course she had with Tristan only in this class they had assigned seats.

Rory say in her chair and took out her notes. "So It seems Tristan won't leave you alone." Paris observed. "I know! It's like he has one goal and it's to get this ridiculous paper heart."

"There's got to be a reason." Paris said logically. "Yeah, and that reason being that he just wants to get under my skin. Knowing that I have a hard time not insulting him he is intentionally pushing my buttons." Rory said bitterly.

"No. I don't think that's it." Paris said quietly. "Well, There is no other explanation for it." Rory argued. "You owe me Gilmore." Paris said as she got up and walked over to Gregory Adams she said something Rory couldn't make out then Paris handed Gregory her heart.

Rory didn't understand but then Paris went over to Tristan and pulled him out into the hall. Rory felt a pang of something.. What is jealousy? No that couldn't be what it was. It was Tristan.

* * *

"So Tris, What's up with you?" Paris asked. Tristan didn't respond he just shrugged. "You like her. You like her more than just a flavor of the week. That's why you make out at her locker with other girls, that's why you call her Mary, that's why it would kill you if another guy got her stupid paper heart."

"Where's you heart?." Tristan said trying to change the subject. "I don't think so I am not dropping this. And I gave my heart to Greg." She said the last part with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ok, That is another conversation for a different time." Tristan said a bit bitterly. Paris was like his sister and she liked Greg who Tristan happened to not like.

"But as for the whole Rory thing I don't know what your talking about. She doesn't buy into my charm and that intrigues me. That's all." Tristan lied. He knew there had been something about Rory he couldn't place there was a emotion he felt for her that he didn't understand.

"Fine, Lie to yourself Tristan. But at the end of the day when she gives that Paper heart to someone else it's going to be you whose hurt not her." Paris said walking back into the classroom leaving Tristan to his thoughts.

* * *

Paris walked back to Rory, "Rory, Tristan likes you." she said calmly. "No, He just wants me to be a he uses for his own amusement and leave me when he gets bored." Rory said sadly.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH IDIOTS!" Paris said loudly. "Tristan makes out with random girls to make you jealous, He calls you Mary because he knows how much it bothers you so he knows you will say something to him even if they are insults. And Tristan is going to be absolutely crushed if you give that idiotic paper heart to someone else."

"You're…You're not serious?" Rory asked. "I am Rory, I know it's hard to except after all he is Tristan DuGrey, Chilton's very own playboy. But I've known him all my life and he's fall hard for you."

"I..I think I like him too" Rory stuttered "I know you do, So give him your heart. Paper and otherwise." Rory stood up and gave Paris a hug "Thank you. Is he still in the hall?" Rory asked Paris nodded "Good luck."

* * *

Rory walked into the hall to see Tristan sitting on the bench at the end of it. Rory just went and sat next to him. "You know Gilmore, You're a tease. I know you aren't going to say anything to me because god forbid I have the precious Mary's heart but you sitting there makes me think you actually care about what's wrong with me."

Rory hesitated but Paris's words kept floating around in her head 'Give him your heart Paper and otherwise'. Rory sighed and took the paper heart that was being held around her neck with red yarn off and handed it to Tristan.

"You didn't say anything to me." Tristan said taking the paper heart. "Paris said that it was about time that I gave you my heart paper and otherwise." She said smiling. Tristan looked at her confused. "What did she mean by that? Please tell me it means what I think it means!" He thought to himself.

"Tristan, Paris told me you liked me. Now, It might just be Paris being Paris and trying to get me to make a fool out of myself because she thinks I am miss perfect even though I am not and I don't even know where she gets that from becau…" Rory was rambling but was interrupted by Tristan's lips.

"Rory, I do like you. Paris isn't messing with your mind." Tristan said after he pulled away. Rory nodded slowly still slightly in shock that his kiss had that much of an effect on her.

"I don't wanna be just another girl." She said quietly almost a whisper. "Mar, You were never just another girl." He said smirking.

"So what does this all mean?" Rory asked unsure of what just happened. "I was sort of hoping that means you're my girlfriend." Tristan said shyly which shocked Rory. Usually Tristan was cocky and arrogant this was a side he obviously showed very few people.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, As long as I am your **_only_** girlfriend." Rory told him. "I'd have it no other way." he told her kissing her this time with more passion.

"I'm glad you gave me your heart." Tristan told her. "I'm glad you didn't stop pestering me until I did." Rory told him.

* * *

**Alright, Alright. So I am aware that this sucks and the ending was completely lame I suck with writing endings incase you hadn't noticed from my previous stories. But it's just a once shot so no big deal. Reviews are welcome of course!**

**Look for my next Story which will defiantly be a ROGAN. **


End file.
